Zutto Aishiteru
by XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX
Summary: After their wedding, Sasuke and Sakura decide to visit the graves of the people Sasuke has always loved. If you haven't watched the most recent episode of Naruto Shippuden, then you might get confused.


**I was listening to **_**My Thoughts Are Bad**_** by SS501 on a constant loop while I was writing this. The song kind of fits the story and it's an amazing song. It's Korean by the way.**

* * *

Within the sacred grounds of the Uchiha burial grounds, each grave has been offered an affectionate pink carnation, with the exception of three graves. The graves most cherished by their Sasuke. Each had a bouquet of pink carnations, honeysuckles, heliotropes, and tea roses. Kneeled before them are the newly wedded Uchihas. Attired in traditional wedding ensembles with a red and white uchiwa emblazoned proudly on their backs.

After introducing herself to them, she addressed Fugaku and Mikoto first. Sakura spoke respectfully to them and sent them a silent prayer for their blessings. Then she turned to Itachi's grave.

"Itachi-san, I wish I had the chance to know you. From what Sasuke has told me you're an amazing person and an even better brother." At this she reaches for Sasuke's hand. Her soft fingers laced with his callous one and both gave a simultaneous squeeze.

"Being an only child, I've always wanted an older sibling. One to support me in my childhood." She is certain that if Sasuke had been bullied like she had, Itachi would have beaten the shit out of them. She wished she could have had someone like that.

"If you were still here with us, I would have been honored to call you ni-san." Her eyes started to tear up. She cried right there for how unfair life has been for the two brothers. For Sasuke, who has lost a brother he loved more than anyone and suffered for years. For Itachi, a man that sacrificed everything for the good of his village and his beloved brother, a man that has always loved and thought of Sasuke no matter what. She tried, but the flood of tears wouldn't stop. She managed a watery smile.

"Thank you Itachi-san...Itachi-ni. Thank you for everything. For taking care of Sasuke. I hope you will let me take that off your hands now. I'll do my best to make him happy." Sasuke looked away from the grave to Sakura. She never looked more beautiful than she did now. A loving yet sad smile graced her lips and her eyes overflowing with selfless tears. Before him is a woman who loves him as unconditionally as Itachi had, even after everything he did to her and she is now his. There was no doubt in his mind that Itachi would have loved Sakura like he did him. Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her smaller frame and pulled her into his side. She melted into his strong embrace. Taking her hand in his other hand, he faced Itachi's grave once again.

"Ni-san, thank you. I will change the Uchiha into a better clan, one that you will be proud of. I'll love you always, ni-san. Goodbye." With that, he pulled his wife up and they silently left the grounds to the newly renovated main house of the Uchiha clan.

When night fell, the two Uchihas laid comfortably in each other's arms in their bed. Sakura brushed her lips against her husband's neck and snuggles further into his warmth. Sasuke continued to rub slowly up and down her bare back with his face buried in her silky cherry blossom locks. She was so warm and he felt whole.

"Sakura..."

"Hmmm?"

"You already make me happy. Just stay by my side. Don't leave me. I'll make you happy." If she hadn't been so close, she wouldn't have heard him. Inside, she wept for the child he had been. The loss of his family at his age has put this fear in him. She pulled back to look at him, he pulled her back to him tightly and she didn't resist. Instead she lifted her head up to see him looking down at her.

"I'd never leave you willingly Sasuke and you do make me happy. By being exactly as you are, I don't need anything else." Her hand came up to touch his cheek, her thumb stroking back and forth, as she stared into his eyes. He leaned in to connect their foreheads and then their lips in a gentle caress. Soon he rolled her under him and she slid her arms around his neck, their lips never breaking contact. Sakura broke away first.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered softly. Sasuke held her tightly in his arms and dragged his mouth from her neck to her ear.

"Sakura...thank you."

* * *

**A tribute to Uchiha Itachi. Honorable shinobi of the Leaf, loving son, and most of all, loving brother. A role model to all big brothers. He's the reason I want a big brother. Even more so now with the last line he said. So tragically beautiful!**

**Pink carnations - I'll never forget you**

**Honeysuckle - Bonds of Love**

**Heliotrope - Eternal Love**

**Tea rose - I'll remember always**

**XxUchihaCherryBlossomxX**


End file.
